


Sleepless Nights

by synthdreams



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthdreams/pseuds/synthdreams
Summary: Dongwan's been working a lot lately and wants to sleep but his boyfriend wants something else.





	Sleepless Nights

"Hyesung, can you stop stealing the covers?"

The singer had been slowly and sneakily pulling the duvet towards him but the shifting of the sheets had disturbed Dongwan's light, dreamless sleep.

Hyesung scoffed, staring at Dongwan's back. "But I'm laying here, freezing to death, and yet I'm the one who is hogging the covers? Tsk..."

"No," Dongwan mumbled in to his pillow, " _You_ have the covers," and to emphasize his point, Dongwan curled his fingers around the material and yanked it out of Hyesung's grip.

"No I don't.  _You_ have them, Dongwan!" Hyesung snatched the duvet back and Dongwan rolled over to face him. A smile immediately alighted his lips.

Hyesung was clutching the white material to his chest with a look of unfairness gracing his features. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight but his expression slowly softened in to one of love and enchantment. He adored looking at Dongwan. His strong, round eyes, the remarkably perfect symmetry of the facial bones, the way his hair currently touched down his eyebrows.

"If you can stop staring at me for long enough," Dongwan said firmly, "You will notice that in fact there is more of it on your side of the bed, so technically you are hogging the covers."

Hyesung dropped the covers. He glanced up at ceiling for a few seconds as if he was seeking out the stars before returning his gaze to Dongwan. "Can I ask a stupid question"?

"It's never stopped you before."

"Hilarious as ever."

"The question, Hyesung?"

Hyesung shifted a couple of times on his side of the bed, pressed his thin lips together and parted them again and finally asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Why have we got pillows down the middle of the bed again?"

"Because," Dongwan sighed, "For the millionth time, _some_ of us have work and I can't be waking up at 6 a.m. still exhausted because you kept waking me up all hours of the night."

"Well, it's not my fault that you drive me crazy."

"And it's my fault that your libido is insatiable, is it?"

Hyesung's face split into a grin that only the devil could have conjured up. He propped himself up on one elbow, exposing his slim body.

A small sensation of lust burned inside Dongwan. His entire body tingled warmly as he dragged his eyes across Hyesung, who was still smirking. He glanced up at the clock hanging up beyond him and was reminded of the time.

"I'm going to sleep now," Hyesung’s grin disintegrated quickly, "and I would appreciate it if I don’t wake up resembling a block of ice, thank you."

Dongwan turned away from him, pulling the duvet over himself. His eyes slipped shut and he shuffled against the pillows that divided them. Hyesung absolutely hated to the idea of splitting the bed and although Dongwan secretly agreed that it was a stupid idea, it was also necessary one.

He had been working over sixteen hours each day for the past week so he indeed was very tired and deserved some good sleep, but still, he had to try his luck.

Dongwan felt the mattress behind him sink slightly as Hyesung shifted himself across the pillows and leant over him.

"I know a way to warm us both up!" Hyesung whispered in Dongwan's ear. "No covers required, hm..."

Dongwan groaned and turned back to face Hyesung. He stroked his hand over Hyesung’s soft cheek and focused on his face in the dim light.

"I have to be awake in four hours."

"And?"

"I need sleep!" Dongwan pleaded. "I can't go to sleep if you keep looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like what, darling?" Hyesung asked with an innocent tone and shining eyes.

"You know what I am talking about." Dongwan whined, pulling the covers up to his cold neck.

"Is it this look?" Hyesung let his eyes travel ever so slowly down Dongwan's covered body before returning to sight his face, his own face intense and smouldering.

"Yes, that one. We agreed that you'd let me work this week and then when the weekend arrives, I'm all yours."

Hyesung's thin lips morphed into a pout as the truth in Dongwan's words registered.

He looked down at Dongwan, who shot him a smile before fluttering his eyelids shut.

"Goodnight, love." he said with a yawn. He shuffled around, trying to get comfortable when a few moments later he realized he could still feel the warmth of Hyesung’s body.

"I'm still here you know."

"And why is that?"

"You haven't given me my goodnight kiss!” hyesung protested and scoffed, sending a glare at dongwan’s direction.

"It's morning."

"I'm still waiting."

Dongwan opened his eyes and leant up, giving Hyesung’s lips a quick peck before sinking against his pillow and squeezed his eyelids shut again.

"Well," Hyesung said in disbelief, "if that's the kind of kisses I'm getting from now on, I'll go bald, shall I?"

Dongwan chuckled and in one swift movement, Dongwan had rolled over and pinned Hyesung down to capture his hot and hungry lips in his own as his hands slid to the side of Hyesung's neck, Dongwan felt strong arms encircle him, pulling him into a tight and warm embrace. After a few minutes, with a thrashing heart, Dongwan reluctantly broke the kiss. However, Hyesung started to pepper small, searing kisses down the side of his face, releasing short, breathy cackles in between each one before he buried his face against Dongwan's neck, inhaling his scent quietly.

Dongwan smiled. "Is that better?"

He felt Hyesung nod against the crook of his neck.

"Good. Now you are going to let me get some sleep."

Hyesung pulled back and his face broke out into an affectionate grin. "Alright. You win."

Dongwan rolled off his lover. Hyesung, with a deadly look, reached for the offensive pillows and sent them soaring across the room.

"And that's what I think of that," he said with a note of triumph in his voice. He curled his long, slim limbs around Dongwa's build frame and smiled. It was the most natural thing in the world to have his skin pressed against Dongwan's. "Not exactly one of your best ideas, darling."

Dongwan, whose eyes were already closed, just caressed Hyesung's arm in response and with the lull of their beating hearts, he finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> overwhelmed by feels so this came up, rip


End file.
